omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Geralt of Rivia
Character Synopsis Geralt of Rivia is a witcher and the main protagonist of the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski and its adaptations, including The Witcher (PC), The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt video games. Like all witchers, Geralt is a monster hunter for hire. He possesses superhuman abilities and is a master swordsman. During the Trial of the Grasses, Geralt exhibited unusual tolerance for the mutagens that grant witchers their abilities. Accordingly, Geralt was subjected to further experimental mutagens which rendered his hair white and may have given him greater speed, strength, and stamina than his fellow witchers. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B '''Physically, 8-C with Signs, Likely Higher''' Verse: The Witcher Name: Geralt of Rivia, White Wolf, Gwynbleidd, The Butcher of Blaviken Gender: Male Age: in his 90s Classification: Human, Witcher Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Master Swordsman and Skilled Marksman, Enhanced Senses (Has night vision, can detect magic with his pendant, an enhanced sense of smell, and can see through walls with certain potions), Magic (Can perform rudimentary magic with his signs), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Quen (Reflects 50% of the damage it takes back at the attacker), Fire Manipulation with Igni, Mind Manipulation with Axii, Telekinesis and Ice Manipulation with Aard/Piercing Cold, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation with Yrden/Heliotrope (Both signs significantly slow down enemies. Yrden can poison and shoot lightning, as well as nullify non corporeal beings), Illusion Negation with the Eye of Nehaleni, Resistance to illnesses. With Potions, he can increase his physical abilities, Absorb Poisons to gain health, Induce Pain, Turn his blood into poison, Resist Acids and Hypnosis, and Slow Time after killing enemies Destructive Ability: Wall level Physically (States it can break a Thick Wooden Door, can Easily Beat a Fully grown bear with his bare hands), Building level '''with Signs (Can Freeze multiple Humans in an instant, as calculated here it takes 0.25 Tons of energy to only freeze one average human alive, and geralt can at least freeze multiple humans at once), 'Likely Higher '(Geralt has fought many beings capable of destroying forests, Cities, and even Mountains) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Could Dodge Lighting) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Could Roll a entire dragon) '''Striking Ability: Wall Class Durability: Multi-City Block level, Possibly Small Town level '(Can Tank Multiple Lighting Bolts which can create up to 10 billions joules of energy), '''Higher '''with Quen 'Stamina: 'Godlike 'Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters '(with Crossbow) 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(Skilled alchemist, has knowledge to fight with various kinds of monsters) '''Weaknesses: using magic drains his life force as he is not trained sorcerer, Possibly Pitchforks Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Wolf's Pendant, Silver Sword, Steel Sword, Multiple bombs and potions, Nehaleni Eye '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whirl:' A spinning attack that strikes all foes in the surrounding area. Maintaining the attack consumes Stamina and Adrenaline. *'Axii Sign:' A smple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers' commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used in order to temporarily disable opponents. *'Somne Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is used to put the target to sleep, and may possibly also leave them open to some form of suggestion. *'Heliotrop Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is made by crossing one's wrists, and works as a buffer against physical and magical attacks. *'Yrden Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which conjures small lightning bolts. *'Igni Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. **'Firestream:' Igni sign can be also used to emit a continuous stream of fire. *'Quen Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher. It can also be used in order to create a field which absorbs damage and converts it into regeneration. **'Sun Quen:' Quen sign can be empowered to set fire on opponents attacking Geralt. *'Aard Sign:' A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knock down or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. **'Piercing Cold:' Aard sign can be empowered to freeze targets on hit, it's incredibly effective against a group of opponents and makes many of them explode. Category:Witcher Category:Protagonist Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Alchemists Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Regenerators Category:Ice Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Games